


In Which Parker Bastions

by entanglednow



Category: Leverage
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-13
Updated: 2009-10-13
Packaged: 2017-10-15 13:04:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/161078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parker doesn't enjoy being a fake office worker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Parker Bastions

  
Parker doesn't enjoy being a fake office worker.

She doesn't enjoy the fake typing or the fake filing or the fake coffee drinking by the ugly coffee machine. Being a fake office worker is excruciatingly dull. If she had to work in an office completely and entirely non-fakingly she probably would have turned to cannibalism by now.

"You're faking technological awesome girl, put some heart into it." Hardison's voice is scolding and pushy inside her left ear.

Parker plucks at the keys unenthusiastically in a way that probably doesn't even come close to appearing computer literate.

"I am a bastion of knowledge, look at me bastioning."

"That hurts me deep inside, you know that right."

Parker makes a rude noise that Hardison can't help but pick up through the mic, then spreads her legs so she can peer at what Eliot's doing under the desk.

"Can I stop 'bastioning' yet?"

Eliot looks up at her through his 'serious business' hair. Which doesn't really look at that different from his normal hair but Parker's been having fun categorising them all.

"How do you make that sound dirty?" It's more of an accusation than a question.

"Because I'm _thinking_ it's dirty," she tells him, it's really that simple.

Eliot gives her a _look._

"And now you're thinking it's dirty too," she says with a smile.

The world will be hers, she decides, one little piece at a time.

  



End file.
